Legacy
by runiechica
Summary: AU story. Harry gets some shocking news about his inheritance on his 17th birthday. Rated M for later chapters. Warnings for slash
1. Prologue: Letters of Legacy

_This is completely AU. Parts are cannon, but only the parts I liked/fit with the story I wanted to tell. I own nothing, just playing it's J.K. Rowling's world. Biggest au fact you should know: Malfoy was still unable to kill Dumbledore, but instead of Snape Dumbledore jumped off the tower so Voldemort could believe Draco pushed him, but Harry witnessed it all. Prologue in 3rd person, but will alternate perspectives as it goes. Warnings: slavery and slash._

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter counted down the seconds until it was officially his birthday again. With more glee than he could ever recall having before he let out a cry of joy. It was finally time. Harry Potter had just turned 17 and he was free. In the midst of all the terror from his al too short life being free wasn't much, but as he gathered up his few belongings in his trunk and prepared to leave the Dursley's for the last time he couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

He slipped into Dudley's room and cast a wandless spell to ensure he would stay asleep. Harry plucked a hair from his head and added it to one of the vials of polyjuice he had prepared. He forced a second vial, holding a strand of his hair, down Dudley's throat and took his. He shrunk his trunk and hid it in his pocket. He walked quite loudly to Dudley's friend's house, he was expecting Harry as he had done this frequently through the summer and had asked his friend to leave his door open so Dudley could stay out all night. Not for the first time, Harry was glad Dudley's friends were stupid.

He quickly apparated to Diagon Alley and got himself a room for the night. Harry supposed he shouldn't go to such lengths to avoid the Order, but he couldn't help it. Being free sounded much less appealing when he was being watched by his keepers. He was tempted to continue on. How could he return to Hogwarts this year without Dumbledore? He was also tempted to return to his godfather's house, but he was tired of being haunted. Tired of being surrounded by the people of the Order who wouldn't let him do anything. What was the point of being the "Chosen One" if you were held back from your destiny? If others' were constantly paying the price for your actions?

Harry woke to tapping on his window. He opened it to let Hedwig in, and she was quickly followed by three other owls. He laughed as the Weasley's owl appeared to be even more off balance than normal due to the package he was carrying, and crashed into the bed. He picked up that package and letter first. Inside the package was a sweater with a giant H on it, a homemade cake, and a new set of Wizard's Chess. The box promised that this version was even more violent than before. He smiled softly as he read Ron's letter:

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday mate! Welcome to adulthood. I can't wait until you get to headquarters. It's been awful being here knowing you're stuck with your relatives. Dad wouldn't let us come spring you out for your birthday, but he's promised if you're not here in a week we'll come break you out. See you soon, Mate!_

_Ron_

Harry opened the package Hedwig was carrying next. A letter fluttered down out of the pages from the book. He smiled as he saw it was The Basic Survival Guide for witches and wizards. Only Herminone would send him a practical book for his birthday.

_Harry,_

_I hope this summer is finding you well. I can't wait to see you, but I know that it could very well be until we arrive at Hogwarts. I know your muggle family is the safest place for you to be, but we do miss you. Please write back so Rom believes the Aurors watching your place when they say that you are fine._

_Herminone_

Harry opened the third package and found a slightly squished cake from Hagrid without a note. Harry was suddenly struck with sadness as he realized that Hagrid was easily one of his favorite people in the world these days, but he didn't know when he would ever be able to see him again. Hagrid had too many valuable connections to the creatures of the wizarding world and Harry knew he wouldn't be back to Hogwarts this year.

Harry frowned at the fourth owl waiting patiently for his attention. He held out a Galleon even though he knew it was too much. The owl nuzzled his fingers before dropping the letter and leaving without touching the Galleon. Confused Harry turned the letter over and was shocked to see it was from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on reaching your maturity. As you may know, now that you have reached adulthood there are several legacies waiting for you to claim them. You have already claimed portions of the Potter and Black legacy's, but now that you are 17 you need to return to claim the rest, including magical heirlooms, properties, and of course more gold. Please see the attached inventory of each legacy and what you have left to claim._

_You may not know that you were also a primary benefactor in the will from Albus Dumbledore. He wished to not inform you of this until you reached maturity. Attached is a letter from him explaining his legacy to you in more detail. An accounting of what he left you is as follows:_

_-one pensive (please find in vault 427)_

_-one phoenix (should he outlive the Headmaster)_

_-one portrait (please find in vault 892)_

_-one bound slave, Severus Snape_

_-one magical mirror (please find in vault 427)_

_We thank you again for you continued business and look forward to seeing you when you come to claim your inheritance._

Harry blinked several times as he re-read the note from Gringotts for the third time. He half expected the pensive and Fawkes. The portrait was intriguing, but he was shocked at the absurdity of Snape either being a slave or belonging to him. His hands trembled as he pushed aside the accountings of the Black and Potter legacies, and he pulled out the letter from Dumbledore.

_**Harry my boy,**_

_**If this letter is reaching you it means that I was unable to cure the poison and was forced to take unpleasant action. I am deeply sorry that I am leaving you to your destiny and I know that you can't possibly understand all of the loss you have been forced to suffer already. I left some memories in my pensive, which I think you will find educational. I also left you the memory of me tasting lemon drops for the first time, watch that one when you need a smile, as I fear you will need often. It is one of my greatest treasures and there is no one I would rather have it.**_

_**Please take care of Fawkes for me. He has taken quite the liking to you, and I think you will be able to use his strength for the tasks ahead of you. The portrait is something I ask you to not look at until this war is over and your tasks are done. I know I won't be able to ensure this, but I trust you know everything worth having takes sacrifice.**_

_**And I'm sure the thing you are most anxiously awaiting my explanation on. I find myself without adequate words to write. I worry if I tell you too much that you will avoid what must be done. So I leave you with questions that I know must frustrate you. Go to vault 427 and collect the pensive and the mirror. Whisper Professor Snape's name into the mirror and all your questions will be answered. I ask that you be kind to him, I know he doesn't appear to want it, but he could use more kindness. **_

_**Please forgive me. I hope you know how proud I've always been of you.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry found tears pouring down his face. He missed Dumbledore, even if he was an infuriating and meddlesome man. Harry was tempted to call Professor Snape on the floo so that the older man could tell him that Dumbledore was a fool and Harry could remain free, but he realized he didn't know where the man spent his summers.

With a sigh Harry determined there was nothing else he could do, but head to Gringotts and hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Thanks for the positive reviews and the favorites/follows! I'm touched and honored after such a short beginning to get so much encouragement. Clearly it worked, as here is the next part. Don't hate me for creating more questions than answers. As always I own nothing, just playing. Feedback feeds my muse!

**Harry POV**

Harry apparated into the lobby at Gringotts Bank. With a quick detection spell and a glance around the room he was relieved to determine no one from the Order was waiting for him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was discovered. He couldn't find it in himself to be upset, but he wanted this moment, this day for himself.

A goblin popped up next to him suddenly. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. What can we do for you today?"

"I received this notice of some additional items I have inherited, but there wasn't a key enclosed. If you could tell me what I must do to claim the rest of my legacy?"

"I assume you have your personal key to your regular vault? And the notice?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said as he handed both over.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, everything appears to be in order. Your key is now set to transfigure itself to fit the door to each of your 7 vaults. Here is a listing by vault numbers. Would you like to inspect the contents of your new property?"

Harry looked at the list. He desperately wanted to start with the Potter family vault. He was hopeful that there would be something new to help build the image of his family in his mind. Harry knew that his time could be limited and if anything was to be kept from the Order for himself alone he wanted it to be Dumbledore's vault.

"Vault 427, please, sir."

The goblin grinned at Harry making him wince. Harry was led to the cart and he started to feel happy again. What better to make him feel alive than the world's best roller coaster?

All too soon they pulled up and the goblin announced, "Vault 427."

Harry held up his key and stepped slowly stepped into the almost empty vault. There was nothing in the room except a rather small pensive and a medium sized mirror. Harry cast wards and silencing charms on the room. Without allowing himself the ability to hesitate he picked up the mirror and softly whispered, "Professor Snape."

The mirror began to swirl and Harry was reminded of the one that Sirius had given him years ago. Harry started to have a bad feeling about what form the answers to his many questions would take.

Harry wasn't sure what he expected, but he supposed it was something along the lines of a magic mirror that could answer any questions. He was certainly not expecting the harsh face of his potions master. Snape's eyes were wide, but he said nothing. After several uncomfortable minutes Harry finally said, "Er, hello, Professor."

**Severus POV**

Severus had been anxiously waiting for the face of his new master to appear in the communication mirror Albus had left for him when he knew he was going to die. Severus had spent many days doing nothing but imaging the identity of the next person who would be in absolute control of his life. He hadn't been able to think of anyone he would enjoy bowing down to, but he had a list of the five worst possible masters he could have been given to.

Topping the list was Remus, but when no one contacted him in the days following Albus' death he knew his new master had to be under the age of 17 or deceased and as he couldn't tolerate the thought of being without a master he concentrated on identifying the worst possible underage wizards. While he was relieved that the werewolf would not be given the opportunity to seek his revenge, it was little comfort to imagine a child as his master.

Granger, Longbottom, and the youngest Weasley boy came in as three through five. But the number two worst person he could have been left to? Harry Potter. It wasn't about the boy's many annoying habits or even about how much he had detested the boy's father. No, Harry Potter was the second worst possibility for a master because no one alive hated Severus as much as Harry Potter. He paled as he realized that hatred must have grown as it had been implied that Severus had killed Dumbledore even though his very nature as a slave had prevented it.

"How did you come to possess that mirror?" he asked after a long minute, careful not to use any names or titles yet.

Potter blinked at him as he considered the question. "I got it and some…other things from Dumbledore when I turned 17," Potter said softly.

With those words he knew his fate was sealed. His ownership had been passed on. He bowed as deeply as I could while holding the mirror. Summoning upon years of having to remain emotionally neutral and calm Severus said, "What will you have of me, Master?"

Severus would never have acknowledged his well-hidden amusement at the look of shock on his master's face. Why was he so surprised? What exactly had the Headmaster told Harry about his legacy?

"You- you mean it's true?" Harry finally stammered.

"If you are referring to the fact that Albus has willed me to you as a bond slave, than, yes, it is true, Master."

"But, people can't own other people, Professor."

Severus winced slightly as the bond reminded him that his master should not have to refer to him with such respect. "Perhaps if you would start by telling me what the Headmaster has told you I would be able to clarify any remaining questions, Master."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

Severus went even paler and dropped his head submissively. "Please, Master, I know I have given you little reason to wish to be saddled with me, but I will b-beg if you wish it, just don't dismiss me," he finally managed to stammer, barely holding back tears. Harry Potter may have been the second worst person currently alive that he could have been left to, but even the worst wizard of the light would be better than to be allowed to be free at this point. No one was worse than the Dark Lord.

**Harry POV**

Harry was shocked when Snape knelt lower and spoke of begging. Until that moment Harry had believed that Snape was merely humoring him and Albus's will. He may have been calling Harry "master," but he had remained calm and very in control. As he glanced up at Harry and a single tear ran down his face Harry knew, no matter what else was to happen, Snape was no longer in control.

"Listen, Professor, I don't really understand what's going on, but I promise I will at least hear you out and try to figure things out before I make decisions. Sound fair enough?"

"Thank you, Master," Snape whispered softly. "What would you like me to explain?"

"I suppose you will have to start with, well, everything. The Headmaster didn't tell me much, he just told me how to activate the mirror to get my questions answered."

Snape sighed, "Of course, Master. I suppose the tale starts with me receiving my dark mark from the Dark Lord."

Harry went pale. He may have put up a rather good silencing charm, but one could not be too careful in such a public place. "Er-Professor? Perhaps this isn't the time and place for this story? I'm still at Gringotts."

Snape nodded, "Of course, Master. Where would you like me to attend to you?"

Harry blushed slightly as he realized he was going to have to tell his least favorite professor know he had run away from home like a child and was staying in Diagon Alley. With a burst of inspiration Harry remembered he had also inherited additional property form his father's family.

"Could you possibly meet me outside Gringotts, Professor? I will take you to- er well I'll bring you to a safe place to discuss our situation."

"Of course, Master. I will be there momentarily."

"No," Harry said sharply. He felt guilty as Snape winced and bowed down again. He had so little from his parents. He was determined to spend some portion of his birthday with his family, even if the only way he could do that was by feeling closer to them and examining the vaults they had left him. "Sorry, I mean, I still have business to finish here. Could you meet me in two hours?"

"Of course, Master. I will do whatever you wish. Shall I bring anything?"

Harry was confused for a moment before his eyes went wide with realization. "You mean like clothes? So you can stay with me?"

"It is, of course, up to you, Master. You may order me away when we finish talking."

Harry sighed. "Fine, bring a bag if you want, but it doesn't mean you will stay. Fair?"

Snape raised a single eyebrow at Harry. "Are you under the impression that this situation is to be fair, Master?"

Harry blushed before asking harshly, "How do I turn off the mirror, Professor?"

"Finite Incantatem will end the connection, Master." Snape paused as if considering how to say what he needed to. "May I ask a favor, Master?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to not mock the man if he answered verbally.

"You have the right to call me whatever you wish, but if you could be so kind as to refrain from calling me either professor or sir I would be extremely grateful. The bond does not respond kindly when you use such titles with me," he said as he bowed low again.

It was Harry's turn to wince as he realized how easy it was going to be to harm to older man. "What would you prefer?"

"I have no preference, Master. Whatever would please you."

Harry squirmed with the responsibility his professor was giving him. "Fine then. I will see you in two hours, Severus."

Harry watched Severus stiffen slightly, but he said nothing about Harry's choice. Despite being a Griffindor Harry lacked the courage to explain that "Snape" was someone he had always hated and he was hoping to work out something that wouldn't make anyone miserable with the man before him.

Harry cast Finite Incantatem before Severus could respond again. Harry carefully gathered up the pensive and the mirror before dismissing his wards and spells and getting back into the cart with the Goblin to head to the vault containing the Potter legacy.

**Severus POV**

Severus paced around the room for several minutes after Potter, his Master, had dismissed the connection between their mirrors. Severus felt extremely unsettled with how the first conversation with his new Master had gone. This was largely due to the fact that nothing had been settled. Potter had not formally accepted him into his service and therefore the bond was still barely started.

With a deep breath Severus tried to remind himself that he had been surviving for months without an active master being bonded to him. He had survived this long with only the fading orders from his last master to guide and protect him. Already he felt significantly more stable, despite how new and flimsy his bond with his master was.

As Severus packed a bag, hoping he would be allowed to stay and serve his new master, he sorted through exactly what he needed to tell his Master. What part of the story would be most likely to force Harry into accepting Severus? He wondered if he should focus on telling Harry all of the ways he could now humiliate Severus.

Severus realized with quite some relief that Harry would not enjoy being told the ways he could humiliate or torture Severus. Harry had shown no inclination of enjoying any part of this. Perhaps the boy was not as much like his father as Severus had always assumed. Severus asked himself what would have secured Lily's acceptance? With a smile Severus, ever the Slytherin, began to formulate a plan, and for the first time since seeing Potter reflected in the mirror Severus found hope.


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons in History

Please see my disclaimers in earlier chapters…I still own nothing from the Harry Potter world. Thanks for the great feedback, it feeds my muse and keeps me going!

**Harry POV**

Harry allowed himself to forget about Severus as he arrived at his family vault. He could barely contain his excitement as he raised his trembling hand with the key to enter. He gasped as he was allowed to enter the room bursting with artifacts. He let his fingers brush against statues, jewelry, and the real prize of the room, portraits. He uncovered all four gently, but was disappointed not to find one of his parents.

"You, boy, who are you?" asked the portrait of an elderly wizard.

"Harry Potter, sir. James and Lily were my parents."

"So James did get married? And have a whelp to boot. I am Richard, James was my great grandson. Last time I remember seeing him he was about halfway done with Hogwarts. Good boy, your father was. Why hasn't he visited?"

"He was killed, sir," Harry said, his voice trembling. "I'm the last Potter, and I didn't inherit this vault until just today, sir."

"Richard, will you leave the boy alone?" one of the elderly witches asked crossly. "Hello, dear, I'm Mary, I had the misfortune to marry that one," she continued as she jerked a hand in his direction. "Now perhaps you'd like to hear about some of the family treasures in the vault?"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that this would be nothing like discovering the money in his parents vault. This time he would have a guide. He sat down and pulled over the ruby encrusted box his great grandmother was giving him the history of.

Harry was lost in the story about his great-great-great-great grandfather's battle against the ogre with nothing but the hunting knife lying in his lap when Harry realized how much time had passed. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'm going to be late. I do promise to come back as soon as possible, great-grandmother and great-grandfather."

Richard huffed in annoyance, but Mary smiled and said, "Of course, dear. If you would like that book over there is a history of the family. It might prove helpful if you had some basis for the stories I can tell you."

Harry gratefully grabbed the book and with a flash of annoyance he realized he wouldn't have time to explore the Black family vault. Blaming Severus he asked the Goblin to please return him to the lobby. As though he could read Harry's mind the goblin raised an eyebrow, but set the cart to begin the climb back to the lobby.

Harry scowled when he saw Severus waiting for him with a small bag and the clock told him he was at least twenty minutes late. His scowl lessened slightly when he saw Severus's look of pure worry melt into calm before fading into the emotionless mask the older man usually wore.

Without giving the older man a chance to call him on being late, Harry spoke quickly, "If I apparate can you follow me? I don't think I'm up to side-alonging anyone yet."

**Severus POV**

Severus wished he could chastise his new master for keeping him anxious and waiting. He had convinced himself several times that Harry had left and was going to abandon him. He'd had a horrible moment when he realized he would never have left this lobby just in case his master showed up.

Severus spoke softly to prevent anyone in Gringotts from overhearing, "Yes, Master, I should be able to follow you. Master, could you please tell me where you are going? It would make following you easier, Master," Severus said as he fought the urge to get down on his knees.

Harry hissed angrily, "Yes, you nit, we are going to the Leaky Caldron. And don't call me that here."

Without another world Harry popped out of the lobby and Severus winced before hurrying to comply and follow.

Severus was surprised when he popped into one of the bedrooms above the Leaky Caldron. He was terrified he hadn't been able to follow his master, but when he looked around he found Harry quickly throwing things into his trunk. What was Harry doing staying at the Leaky Caldron?

Harry must have caught him staring because he flushed, "What? Not like I didn't wait until I was legally an adult. I can stay where I want."

Severus bit back the reply about how childish that answer was. "I meant nothing by staring master. If I may ask, why are you packing?"

Harry stared at him for several minutes before turning away. Severus fought the urge to squirm as he felt like Harry was reading his mind and soul and finding him wanting. "This isn't the safe place I was talking about," Harry said finally. "And I don't plan on coming back here."

"Ah, are we going to the old Black family home? With the rest of the Order, Master?" Severus asked as he fought to hide the pain from his face.

Harry laughed bitterly. "If I was planning on going to the Order do you think I would have come to the Leaky Caldron? We're going to floo there as I haven't been before. The address is 'Potter Manor.' You will follow me."

Potter Manor? What on earth could the boy be talking about? He bit back a cry as the bond reminded him that his master should not be carrying his own bag. "Would you like help with your trunk, Master?"

Harry snorted. "I may not have much, but I have enough that I don't hand it over to people I don't trust, yeah?" Without another word he shrunk the trunk and through the humiliation of his masters' answer Severus felt impressed.

Harry grabbed a generous pinch of floor powder before calling out "Potter Manner."

With a deep breath Severus followed doing the same, terrified he was going to end up lost, as he had no idea if there even was a Potter Manor. And hadn't his master said he had never been there?

**Harry POV**

Harry realized it was a mistake to bring Severus with him on this first trip to his ancestral home. He wanted to do nothing more than explore every nook and cranny. And he found himself quite embarrassed at the layers of dust that covered every surface.

As Severus flew through the fireplace to land on his knees on the floor he prepared himself to defend his new home.

When it became apparent that Severus wasn't going to say anything Harry finally whispered, "Why didn't anyone tell me our family had a manor?"

"I do not know, Master. I had no idea it existed until you told me the name of the floo address. How did you know it would be here, Master?"

How had no one known he had a manor? Even if his parents hadn't spoken of it, wouldn't the old pureblood families have known? It looked just as old and full of history as any pureblood manor. Why had the Potters hidden it? And if it was such a secret place and so safe why had his parents selected to hide anywhere else? Suddenly Harry felt frustrated again, and there was no one but his old professor for him to take his frustrations out on.

"I inherited it when I turned 17. Apparently one of the many things I received upon becoming an adult. Which reminds me why we are here." Looking around Harry saw two couches nearby. With a wave of his wand he wordlessly cast the spell to eliminate the dust and grime from the years. "Have a seat. I did promise to hear you out," he said coldly.

**Severus POV**

Severus felt his blood run cold. What had he done wrong? Harry was not reacting as Severus had planned for? Where was the timid boy he had spoken to just a few scant hours ago? Should he go back to treating him like James and reminding him that if he accepted Severus there would be no end to the pain and humiliation his master could inflict on his slave.

Feeling off balance Severus sat gingerly on one of the couches. Harry scowled and somehow seemed displeased with his action. Anxiously Severus started to slide down to the floor. Was that what his master had intended?

"Just sit on the couch, Severus. And get started. I would like to get back to my birthday at some point," he said coldly as he sat on the other couch.

Severus gulped nervously. He felt that no matter what he said or did Harry was ready to reject him. "Yes, Master. As I said the story begins when I got my Dark Mark, although perhaps it would be helpful if you understood the events leading up to that moment. As you may recall I was frequently bullied in school. I didn't make friends easily and I was rather a loner."

Severus snuck a glance at Harry and was pleased to see that Harry had looked away and was rather red. Finally, a reaction Severus had planned on.

"I know that you remember your father and his friends' roles, but I wasn't well loved even within my own house. So I was caught off guard when Lucius Malfoy not only stopped his own torment but began to stop the others from their own cruelty."

Severus risked another glance as he told the humiliating back-story. He needed to see that his humiliation was not in vain. Nothing could have brought Lily to action more readily than someone else's pain. He was disappointed to see that Harry was just watching him thoughtfully.

With a small cough Severus continued, "I didn't realize it then, but Lucius was clearly grooming me. He made sure to always come after someone else had been cruel so he was consistently my savior. He pulled my ideas for potions and curses out of me and praised me constantly. Before long I was so far gone I couldn't have said no to him if I tried. Which is when, of course, he introduced me to the Dark Lord. I do not know why he was tasked with winning me over to their side, but it quickly became clear that was what had occurred. I still found myself unable to deny him anything, including a permanent mark of servitude."

**Harry POV**

Harry found himself growing angrier during Severus's story. He knew how much the older man hated to share anything personal and none of this "back-story" felt connected to their situation. It felt more like his professor was trying to play off his emotions.

With a scowl Harry interrupted the older man, "Wait, that's why you joined the Dark Lord? Because Lucius Malfoy said so? That's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Aren't you always pushing us to take responsibility, even for things we can't really control? You made your choices. Own them." Severus had lowered his head and appeared to be shaking while Harry had snapped at him.

When Severus glanced up Harry noticed his eyes were full of unshed tears. The genuineness of that made Harry pause a little guiltily, "Does Lucius really play a role into our situation?" he found himself asking, more gently.

"No, Master, not really."

"Then why bring that part of the story into it?"

"I-I wanted to ensure you would accept me, Master," Severus said sounding broken.

Harry sighed as he realized that his own harsh attitude probably contributed to the situation. "I said I would listen to you fully, yeah? Just tell me plainly. No more sneaking about trying to play with my emotions. It's been a rather emotional day already."

"Yes, Master. The Dark Lord found me pleasantly primed to follow orders and decided he wanted to ensure this quality would always be a part of my personality. He cursed me to always be subservient, but he didn't enslave me to him. I think he hoped I might remain a bit of a challenge that way. Breaking someone was always his favorite part."

"When the Dark Lord failed to kill you and was gone I turned to the Headmaster and begged him to help me. He warned me that the Dark Lord would be returning and the path I was asking for would be hard. I agreed to do anything if he would only save me. I didn't think twice before giving my consent to the binding he quickly subjected me to."

"How did he hide that from the Dark Lord when he returned?"

"He made sure it wasn't a typical enslavement bond, Master. It is tied to emotions and intimacy. All things the Dark Lord isn't very familiar."

Harry winced when he heard the word 'intimate,' but didn't allow himself to question that yet. "Why did he leave you to me then? You hate me," he said softly.

**Severus POV**

Severus felt lost. Nothing was going as planned and he felt uncomfortable with how much emotion he was showing his new master. And despite showing nothing but the truth, his new master did not appear anything but cold towards him. "I do not know why he chose you, Master. He did not inform me whom he would be leaving me to. I imagine that he felt you would be strong enough to protect me. And I don't hate you, Master."

Harry snorted and Severus fought back a wince. "You have a funny way of showing that you don't hate me then."

Severus felt anxiety rush over him at his master's disbelief. "Master, I could not lie to you if I wished. You were correct, I can choose how to tell you something to manipulate how you respond, but I cannot directly lie. I do not hate you and never have." Harry snorted again. "Both of my masters told me to foster hatred in you, so I did. I admit, I do not like you very much. I particularly hated your father, but I don't hate you."

"Even if that's true it seems cruel to leave you to someone you don't like," Harry said, his tone clearly implying that he didn't believe Severus didn't hate him.

Severus could see that there would be no changing his master's mind, and he was damaging the boy's trust in him the more he argued. Severus decided that the smartest move would be to change the topic. "Did you have additional questions, Master?"

Harry squirmed as he looked at him. "I know that I do, I had hundreds last night, but I think I need a break from all of this," he said as he gestured towards Severus.

Severus felt his heart break. He obediently murmured, "Yes, Master," while inside he felt like he was being crushed. Severus tried to hold the question back but couldn't stop himself from asking, "May I stay here with you while you think of more questions?"

"Is that part of the bond? You mentioned wanting to stay before, but I can't really imagine you want to stay with me."

"Yes, Master. Until the bond is more firm it will be uncomfortable for me to be away from you," Severus admitted. He wished he could have held back the explanation. He hated giving his master extra ammunition when he already seemed so displeased with him.

Harry sighed. "To be honest it's easier if you stay. No one knows where I am and I suppose it would be a risk to allow you to return.

Harry must have meant no one knew where the Potter Manor was, yes? He couldn't mean that the Order had no idea where he was, could he? Severus suddenly remembered Harry scoffing his idea of returning to headquarters. Harry had run away from the Order? Severus went cold as he realized how much danger this had placed his new Master into.

Severus took a deep breath to bury his emotions before speaking. "Thank you, Master."

"I think I will do some exploring. Er-you're welcome to come if you want S-Severus," Harry said politely. It was clear to Severus that he wasn't truly wanted and the invitation was out of a desire to be polite. Harry had clearly almost called him Sir for the first time in the conversation.

"No, thank you, Master. I will rest here if that is acceptable?"

**Harry POV**

Harry couldn't believe Severus had missed the fact that no one knew where Harry was. He had expected a lecture, but after some thought he decided maybe lectures were not part of the master-slave relationship.

"Of course, Severus. I'll let you know when I find an acceptable room for you, alright?"

Without waiting for a reply Harry scurried upstairs to begin to explore this home full of his family's history. Harry was disappointed to not find any portraits in the hall. He resolved to ask the portraits in the vault why they weren't guarding the Potter Manor.

Harry happily banished dust as he explored each of the 8 bedrooms upstairs. He selected a room in deep blue with silver and white accents for himself. He summoned up his trunk and started to select a room for Severus. He sighed as he realized that this meant he had every intention of allowing the older man stay as long as he wanted.

Harry selected a room done in simply black and white for Severus. He quickly did some additional spells to make the room more hospitable. With new bedding, curtains, and carpets he thought it looked halfway decent.

Ignoring the feeling that he actually cared what the older man thought of the room Harry called Severus upstairs.

"Yes, Master?"

"I thought you could use this room while you're here. Unless you don't find it satisfactory?" Harry asked, cursing himself for feeling nervous.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Master," Severus said without glancing inside. "Master, may I ask for another favor?" Harry nodded. "Will you accept my service? Or tell me what I need to do to secure my place?"

Harry was confused. Hadn't he already accepted the man? He brought him into his new home and took time away from exploring his legacy for the man! "Er, what do you mean?"

"The bond requires you to formally accept my service, Master. It's the first stage to formalizing the bond. Please, Master."

"What would happen if I did?"

"As the bond strengthens the bond will relax, Master. When it is fully formed I could stop calling you Master if you wished and I could be away from you without ill effects. But it will take time to fully form, accepting my service would merely start the process."

Harry felt relieved to hear that he wouldn't need to hear the other man call him master for his entire life. "Alright, then. What do I need to do?"

"You just need to state out loud your intention to accept my service and own me as your bond slave, Master."

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that just stating his intention to own the other man felt too easy. "Er, ok. I accept the service of my new slave, Severus Snape."

Harry gasped as he felt his whole body begin to tingle. Severus looked like he was struggling to contain the joy that was shining from his face.

It suddenly hit Harry that while that sentence had been so simple it had been completely and utterly permanent. He made a silent promise to trust his gut and stop and think the next time something felt too easy.


	4. Chapter 3: New Revelations

Please see the first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. I still own nothing, just enjoying the chance to play a little. Thank you all for the great support, reviews, and kind followings/favorites. It really helps feed my muse.

**Severus POV**

Severus struggled to contain his feelings of joy. He had a master again.

He had someone to guide and protect him from the Dark Lord. He felt content to do nothing, but stand there all day, but Harry all too soon turned away from him and entered the room next to his. Would that be his master's room?

Severus followed him, unsure of his welcome, but being unable to stop himself. Harry was whipping cleaning spells at every surface in the room. Severus winced as the bond again reminded him of his place.

"May I do that for you, Master?"

Harry spun around with an angry look on his face. "I may not be the best at domestic magic, but I'm certain the dust doesn't notice the difference."

Severus blinked as he tried to understand what Harry was so upset about. Why would he react so violently to his offer to help clean? After a minute Severus flushed before bowing down. "I am sorry, Master. I wasn't being critical; I was just trying to appease the bond. It was telling me I should be the one to clean." How was Severus ever going to manage to survive with his new master? It seemed every choice, every sentence he spoke always the wrong one.

Harry's face flushed. "Sorry, Severus. I guess I'm not used to people doing things for me. I-I have to admit it would make me uncomfortable to let you take over and finish the cleaning by yourself. Er do you think the bond would be ok if we worked on it together?"

Severus was speechless. This was beyond even what he had hoped for when he pictured a Harry full of Lily's virtues. "It won't be happy exactly, but as long as I am working along side you and it is your true wish I shouldn't be more than slightly uncomfortable, Master." What was stopping the boy from using his new slave properly? Did he honestly care about his slave as though he were a person? Maybe intimacy wouldn't take so long after all.

**Harry POV**

Harry was surprised that Severus had offered to help him clean. He sighed as he realized that his perceptions that Severus would do the minimum and no more might be wrong.

Harry wondered if the Order or the Dursleys had noticed he was missing yet. He also wondered if the Dursleys would throw a party when they realized he was gone.

When the last bedroom looked less like the scene from a haunted muggle movie and more like a spare room Harry called Hedwig with a sigh. He murmured words of encouragement as he fumbled through his trunk for some parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote a note to Ron and Herminone so that they wouldn't worry when the Order realized he wasn't safe behind the family wards.

_Ron and Herminone,_

_Thank you very much for the birthday presents. I miss you too, as always, but summer will be over soon and I will see you back at Hogwarts. I appreciated the offer to spring me, but I won't be spending any of my summer at headquarters. Send my love to the rest of the Weasley clan._

_Harry_

Harry asked Hedwig, "Can you take this to Ron and Herminone, girl? After you deliver it you need to stay with them." Hedwig nipped him with a disapproving hoot. "I know, I will miss you too, but it's important. If you come back you might lead the Order here, and they can't know where I am," Harry said as he softly as he ruffled her feathers gently.

**Severus POV**

Severus had approached Harry's room, so he could offer to answer more questions when he overheard the boy talking with his owl. Not only did Harry leave without telling the Order where he went, but he was scared of them finding him? "Why can't they know where you are?" he asked softly before he could stop himself.

Harry stiffened and looked at Severus with anger dancing in his eyes. "Spying on me, eh?" The owl flew away as though it could sense the scene that was coming.

Severus felt his heart drop. Why hadn't he contained his question? He had so much of what he wanted, even if it wasn't everything. And now he might lose it all. He bowed down. "I'm sorry, Master. I should not have spoken without permission. Please tell me how to atone for this transgression." He wanted to cringe as he practically begged to be punished, but he knew if it worked and Harry was able to forgive his question it would be worth it, worth anything.

Harry stared at him for several minutes before speaking. "You don't need my permission to speak, Sn-Severus. I would rather you didn't sneak up behind me or eavesdrop on private conversations though."

Harry didn't seem to understand what Severus was prompting him to do. While Severus was pleased he hadn't been immediately cast out he still felt unsettled. "Yes, Master. What must I do to earn forgiveness?"

Harry snorted. "I don't really understand you, yeah? I think I will figure out dinner and then maybe you can explain some more of this situation to me, ok?"

Severus faltered before answering Harry. Did he truly not understand or was he choosing not to punish Severus? "Of course, Master. Would you like me to create dinner?"

Harry turned slightly pink. "Well, I didn't exactly plan on moving into the manor today, sorry. I need to go get food before being able to make anything." Harry began rummaging through the trunk before pulling out a flask. With a grimace Harry took a large drink and rapidly changed into a much bigger young man.

"Polyjuice potion?" Severus asked, slightly surprised his new master would be carrying such a thing.

"Yeah, despite what some may think I do know how to brew a potion or two. Or didn't you know I got an O in potions?" Harry said with a sneer that told Severus he was remembering all the reasons he hated his potions professor.

Severus flushed as he realized he had once again said the wrong thing. "Yes, I know you can brew."

Harry whirled around. "Don't lie to me just because we're here! You've spent the past 6 years telling me how worthless I am, at potions and at life. Trust me, your opinions are well known and clear," Harry hissed.

Severus dropped to his knees. "I told you I couldn't lie to you, Master. I don't think you're worthless at potions or life in general. Of course you have qualities I may not be fond of, but I have never truly thought you incapable. I apologize for any offense. Please, Master, forgive me."

**Harry POV**

Harry looked at Severus kneeling before him and wondered for the first time if the man truly didn't hate him. With a sigh he realized he didn't want to deal with the man anymore and he apparated to an alley near a grocery in London. Harry got enough food for the two of them for several weeks as he wasn't sure how to manage to get food again. He wrapped the bags in stasis spells and apparated them home.

Harry apparated back out before Severus could come and force him to face more uncomfortable thoughts. He found himself by the ocean and he sat watching the waves until the polyjuice potion began to fail. He decided to be safe and return home.

Home. Harry couldn't believe after all this time he finally had a place he felt comfortable calling home. Yeah, it was an old building full of dust and cobwebs, but it was his. That thought brought a smile to his face as he popped back into the kitchen and made short order of putting away the groceries.

Harry started some pasta, as he didn't feel he had the energy to properly cook. He walked back into the library, so he could find Severus and try to figure out more of what exactly this bond meant.

He stopped abruptly, almost tripping over his own feet, when he spotted Severus still kneeling in the position he had left him in. Harry instantly felt like a prat as he realized just how childish his actions had been. He was reminded of the time Dudley had begged for a hampster that had died a week later from starvation after Dudley had forgotten about the poor thing.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Harry asked softly, hoping for a sneer and an insult to his intelligence.

**Severus POV**

"Yes, Master," he said softly, hoping that for once he had selected the appropriate words. He had spent the time his master was out contemplating the ways in which he had erred, but he remained utterly confused when it came to his new master. He knew that there was more to the boy than met the eye, but he didn't expect to find him so foreign and difficult to comprehend.

Harry dropped down in front of him. "Why?" he whispered.

Severus's head whipped up. "Please, Master, sit! You do not belong down here." When it became clear that Harry wasn't moving until he had his answers Severus hurried to comply. "I stayed because you didn't give me any other direction or way to earn absolution for my most recent insult."

Harry gently clasped Severus's shoulder before standing. Severus thought that he saw regret and apology in Harry's eyes. He held his hand out to Severus, and Severus felt like his heart might explode. His master was willingly touching him. He raised his trembling hand and allowed his master to help him rise to his feet.

Severus followed his master's gentle pull to the couch. He found himself being gently pushed into the couch and he complied instantly. He winced slightly as his knees complained at the quick movement after being still for so long.

Harry appeared to notice the wince as he looked down and mumbled, "Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Severus said softly. He wondered what had brought upon these changes? What had he done differently? How could he continue this development?

Harry cleared his throat. "Look, this is just an example of why it's important that I understand what I've gotten us into. If I don't know I'll keep making mistakes that hurt you."

Severus felt himself still. So he wasn't the only one contemplating every choice and lamenting the fact that he seemed to only be able to choose incorrectly. He thought about telling Harry that there were no wrong choices for him, but he had the feeling the boy would only get more upset if he tried. "What can I answer for you, Master?"

"What are the expectations of the bond? I feel like that's what I keep tripping over the most."

"In some ways it is typical of slavery. The bond expects me to wait on you. I could not treat you disrespectfully if I wished, which I do not. I can't lie to you. The bond makes me see your needs before even considering my own. It makes me uncomfortable if I disobey, am too far from you, or if I am not fulfilling my duties. If I ignore the discomfort it will bloom into real pain."

**Harry POV**

Harry could feel himself growing pale as Severus calmly described the bounds of his slavery. How was he supposed to accept someone serving him like that? He couldn't even consider being able to allow someone to put Harry's every whim above their own wellbeing.

Harry's voice cracked as he asked, "You said before some of that would lessen with time and intimacy. What does that mean?"

Severus looked down. "The bond was built on the expectation of the more gentle emotions. It was the only way to keep The Dark Lord from identifying it. The bond thrives on physical contact and emotional closeness."

Harry couldn't help jumping up. "The bond thrives on physical intamcy? So we're supposed to be together?" he asked harshly. Severus nodded in answer. "You expect me to touch you? To rape you?" Harry was pacing around the room as he spoke. He could see he was scaring the older man, but he couldn't contain himself.

"I can imagine how unappealing touching me must sound, and I am not expecting anything. I would accept everything you choose to bestow on me with gratitude. You could not rape me, as I will never refuse your touch. Whether you are helping me up or striking me I will always welcome you."

Harry couldn't believe what his Potions Professor was trying to tell him. How could it not be rape? It didn't matter if the bond worked magic to change the other man. If he would say no without the magic it was rape. Harry couldn't take anymore of the conversation. "I should check on dinner. It should be ready soon, maybe 10 minutes? If you wanted to get ready." Harry felt like a coward as he started to back away to the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

"Do you want me to help prepare for dinner, Master?" Severus asked softly.

"Er-no. I think I need a minute to regroup. I promise to try to get better at letting you do stuff for me, but I just-well I just can't start right now. Ok?"

"Of course, whatever you wish, Master," Severus said quietly without any judgment.

Harry stirred the pasta as he tried to make sense of the thoughts running through his head. His most hated teacher had just told him that he would gratefully accept any touch his student wanted to give him, including sex. Severus couldn't want to have sex with him because he didn't even like him. Harry couldn't imagine Severus being the person he lost his virginity to.

With a sigh Harry shook off more disturbing thoughts and he quickly made two plates of pasta and brought them to the table. With a deep breath he called Severus to dinner.

**Severus POV**

Severus wasn't sure where he had gone wrong, but at least this mistake had not gained him Harry's anger or chased Harry from the house. He walked into the kitchen when Harry called for him with a resolution to only speak when directly questioned and to watch his words.

Harry gestured towards a seat at the table and Severus nodded before sitting gingerly.

The two men ate in silence, and Severus was glad for the chance to be near his new Master without causing him to be angry with him.

When they were both finished Harry cleared his throat. "I don't think I'm going to be able to have anymore conversation about our situation tonight, but I feel like I owe you something."

Severus blinked as he tried to breakdown the meaning of Harry's words. "You don't-" he started to tell Harry he could never owe him anything, but Harry interrupted him.

"Shush, I can if I say I do," he said, asserting his authority in a new way. "You asked me why the Order couldn't know where I was," Harry said softly.

Severus stiffened. So they were going back to that error? "I can only apologize-"

"Please let me finish," Harry said gently as he interrupted Severus again. Severus flushed and nodded as Harry resumed. "I think you've probably pieced together that I snuck away from the Order. I haven't switched sides or anything. I think overall the Order has the right idea, but I couldn't spend the next month and a half with either them or my muggle family, and I know they wouldn't be able to find any other options. I couldn't spend anymore time being sheltered and protected like I'm the only thing in the world worth protecting. I can't-I won't be able to go on if I keep hiding behind people who get hurt or die for me. It doesn't get me closer to destroying Voldemort."

"You don't see the power your presence has? The hope it lends to every wizard of the light?" Severus couldn't help the question even though he wasn't certain Harry was done speaking.

"I do see that power, but the hope I give doesn't mean anything if there is no action. Voldemort will always destroy hope more quickly than I can foster it."

"What are your plans, Master?" Severus asked more confidently.

Harry shrugged. "Probably not much more than I would be doing if I had gone back to the Order. I plan on studying, continuing to practice magic so that when I finally face Voldemort I may win. But I can't effectively do that while my friends are jumping in front of me and dying. It does none of us any good."

"Will you return to Hogwarts or will you seek our the Dark Lord?"

**Harry POV**

Harry felt some relief that Severus had not openly mocked his actions. "I plan to return to Hogwarts, but I guess we won't know what will happen until it does. I will do whatever it takes to destroy Voldemort."

Harry sadly contemplated all he had already paid in his pursuit to destroy Voldemort and he wondered briefly just how much he would be expected to give up. Harry was thinking about standing to leave the slightly uncomfortable situation when Severus softly asked, "Speaking of practicing your magic, how did you get so skilled at apparation? When you only turned 17 today?"

Harry could feel himself growing flushed. He stood to clear his dishes as he answered, "I had the Room of Requirements provide me with books and space to practice last year. I found as long as I didn't try to apparate out of that room the anti-apparation wards of Hogwarts weren't bothered."

Harry was expecting anger from the older man, but Severus merely met him at the sink and quietly asked, "Can I please do that for you, Master?" Harry realized it had been foolish to expect anger. How long would it take for him to realize just how much things had changed?

As much as it made him slightly uncomfortable he knew it was a small thing to allow the man to wash up after supper and his agreement made the older man's face light up. Harry swore to himself that he would stop making everything so much harder than it had to be. As he reinforced the Manor's wards he realized ruefully that his resolution would be easier said than it would be to act on.


	5. Chapter 4: Food for the Soul

Thanks for the great feedback and support! I'm awed by the amount of traffic/number of people who have either followed or favorited my story. My muse is well fed, but always hungry! Disclaimers in previous chapters (I still own nothing, sadly) Time is going to start jumping a little bit in this chapter and quite a bit more in the next or so.

**Harry POV**

Harry woke to the smell of bacon and was confused. For a second he thought that he was back at the Burrow or Headquarters, but he recognized his room at home as he looked around. He went downstairs and was surprised to find the table set and breakfast waiting on it under a stasis spell. He turned to find Severus looking at him nervously as he wiped at the immaculate counter. Harry wondered guiltily how long Severus had been down here preparing breakfast while he slept.

"Morning, the food smells good," Harry said softly as he waited for Severus to chastise him for sleeping in.

"Good morning, Master. I wasn't sure what you would want so I tried to make a little of everything."

When Harry realized that Severus was not going to sneer at him for lying abed while Severus worked he continued, "You don't have to do so much. Or really anything, I don't mind fixing breakfast although this looks great. You must have been at it for a while." Harry sat down quickly and turned to try to hide the emerging flush that arose when he realized he was babbling.

"It was my pleasure, Master," Severus said as he quickly cast a finite incantatem at the stasis spell.

Harry doubted that the hours of work he imagined everything had taken were a pleasure. With a wince he realized that the grand gesture had burned through more food than he would have liked. Harry shook that thought away as he started to fill a plate. He refused to put limits like that on food. If he had to go back out to do more shopping he would. He'd had too many years with not enough food to restrict anyone now.

With that thought Harry realized that Severus wasn't sitting or even moving. "I dislike eating alone when I'm with others, Severus. Please, sit."

Severus nodded and quickly moved to sit across from Harry. He didn't move to put anyone on his plate until Harry was done, but Harry waited until he was finished to start eating.

**Severus POV**

Severus was pleasantly surprised that he had not said the wrong thing when presenting breakfast to Harry. He had realized it was a risk as he did not have any orders, and despite the variety he made he could have neglected the one thing Harry would have requested.

Severus ate quickly so that he would be able to clean up before Harry could try to do anything for himself. Before he could stand Harry said, "Severus I think we need to talk."

Severus felt like someone had poured ice down his veins. What had he done wrong? Harry hadn't seemed mad about breakfast and had even thanked him. "About what, Master?" he said softly, dreading the answer.

"I owe you an apology, Severus."

Severus did not think that there were any words that cold have been spoken that would have surprised him more. "No-"

"Severus, please let me finish," Harry interrupted with a soft smile. "I owe you an apology because I keep expecting you to act like the Snape that I knew back at Hogwarts. And maybe I'm entitled to my expectations, but I realized that my expectations make me snap at you. I hear insult where I realize later you didn't intend any. Part of me knows that things are different, even if you wanted to sneer and insult me you probably couldn't. But I also don't know if I can exactly change the way I feel and what I expect. I think it will at least take some time." Harry looked away as he finished, as though he couldn't meet Severus's eyes.

Severus could not believe that his Master was sitting before him apologizing for something as small as snapping at him. When he had discovered Harry was his next Master he had prepared himself for being at least humiliated if not tortured on a constant basis. Severus slowly slid from his chair and dropped to his knees before Harry. "Please tell me how I can better serve you, Master."

Harry groaned in frustration. "Didn't you hear a word I said? I owe you the apology. You haven't done anything wrong!" Harry said anger dripping from his voice.

Severus resisted the urge to sigh. Didn't Harry understand anything about their situation? "Does it truly matter where you assign blame? My request is the same. Tell me how to better serve you. What can I do so you will trust me more easily?"

Harry took several minutes to answer and Severus only grew more and more anxious that he was going to be dismissed. He had directly contradicted his Master. He resisted the urge to beg for the ability to atone while he tried to wait calmly for Harry's answer.

When Harry finally spoke Severus didn't think he could be more surprised. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess it was easier to focus on my blame because I don't know what you can do. How do you change the way you feel about something? Your beliefs?"

Severus struggled to come up with a satisfactory answer. "You may not be able to control how you feel, but you can control what you think. If you truly wish to control your actions and change, I imagine it will take time. I would suggest you figure out what you want to think and then watch your reactions, thoughts and feelings closely," Severus said softly.

**Harry POV**

Harry blinked slowly as he tried to process what Severus was saying. He was surprised to admit that it even made sense. Harry winced as he realized that this process would very likely include him making a lot more mistakes that Severus would have to pay for. "I think I can do that, but I also think you're right that it will take time. I wish I could say I wouldn't snap at you while I'm working on that process, but it will probably take me some time to get this right."

"Whatever will please you, Master."

Harry felt frustrated. Why couldn't Severus understand that Harry cared about not casually hurting anyone, including Severus? "What would please me is if you tell me when I'm slipping back and not being fair with my reactions to how I feel."

Severus paled considerably as he softly said, "Yes, Master." Harry thought that this was an order he might have to repeat a few times in order to get honest results.

Harry explored the house for the majority of the day. He happily banished dust and grime as he went. He wanted to memorize every nook and cranny. Part of him believed that he was going to have this ripped from him like so much else.

Harry realized he had missed lunch and he went to the kitchen to start working on dinner. He was slightly surprised to see that there was a meal already laid out on the table under the now familiar stasis spell. He took a closer look and frowned as he realized that it didn't look like Severus had eaten anything. He remembered what Severus had said about not being able to consider his needs before Harry's, and Harry was overwhelmed with guilt.

Harry quickly called Severus. Harry struggled to keep the frustration out of his voice as he said, "Did you eat lunch?"

Severus winced and looked down. "No, Master."

Harry had to remind himself to take a deep breath before calmly speaking again, "Will the bond let you eat if I'm not?"

Severus frowned slightly before speaking, "I need to take care of your needs first. So, I suppose I could eat if you were sick and unable to eat, but otherwise the bond wouldn't like it."

Harry was furious. How was it fair for someone else to suffer because he was used to being hungry and frequently forgot to eat? He tried to focus on breathing and staying calm, but it wasn't working. He grabbed an apple off the counter and harshly said, "Eat," as he stomped outside.

He took a single bite of the apple and then looked around before tossing the rest of it in the air. Before it could land he wandlessly exploded it. He summoned his broom and took flight, determined to wear out his frustrations.

**Severus POV**

Severus was left with a conflict. The bond didn't feel satisfied with the apple that Harry had grabbed, but it was also urging him to follow his master's order. With a sigh he selected his own apple and hoped that if he only ate what his master ate the discomfort for his choice would be minimal.

Severus couldn't figure out why it was so significant that he had not eaten lunch. Harry hadn't been upset with him for allowing Harry to forget to eat, so it wasn't as though Harry felt that every meal was necessary. One missed meal was hardly enough to hurt either of them. Was it merely because Harry felt that he had selected not to eat and Severus hadn't? How could he explain that he had made a choice? How could he get Harry to see that satisfying the bond and not eating had given him pleasure?

Severus wondered if he should leave lunch on the table or clean it up. He decided that Harry's responses were too unpredictable when he was so angry, so he sat down at the table and prepared to wait for Harry's return. He was dismayed to realize that Harry had left the manor grounds as the discomfort grew informing him that his master was too far for him to serve.

It was almost an hour before Harry walked calmly back into the kitchen. He gently set his broomstick down and walked to the table. "Didn't you eat?" he asked, his voice calm.

Severus was relieved to have Harry home and not angry. He struggled with the answer to his questions, as he did not want to say the wrong thing that would bring back the anger. "Yes, Master, I had an apple."

Harry stared at him for several minutes. "I suppose I should have been more specific, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Severus considered his reply carefully. "I knew that I could have chosen to eat more. I understood the implications of your order, but I chose the pleasure I get from satisfying the bond."

Harry nodded and turned away. "I hate that you can't eat if I forget a meal."

Severus wondered what to say to that. He didn't want to promise not to skip another meal if Harry did. Finally he settled for saying, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong. Look, I think we should eat first and then I think I should explain my reactions. Hopefully if I do you will be able to understand that you don't have anything to be sorry for. Yeah?"

Severus didn't understand why Harry was asking him, but he knew that if he replied it was up to his master he would frustrate Harry again. He nodded and drew his wand to cancel the stasis spells keeping lunch warm. He waited patiently for Harry to finish choosing what he wanted before filling his own plate.

They ate in silence. Severus wondered if conversation would make things more comfortable for Harry, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't trigger Harry's temper.

**Harry POV**

As Harry ate he worked to organize exactly what he wanted to tell Severus. He hated to talk about his past, and he had been planning on never mentioning the Dursleys again. Harry knew that he had to try to explain his reactions if he couldn't be strong enough to control them.

When they finished Severus immediately stood and started to clear dishes. Harry felt that if he waited and allowed Severus to clean Harry would lose his courage. Harry stood and gently touched his arm. "Leave that for now. Let's go to the living room."

Severus turned without a word and headed in the direction of the living room. Harry took a deep breath and reminded himself how cowardly it would be to run away before following the older man.

When they were both seated Harry realized he had no choice but to start. "I need you to promise that you will let me say what I need to say without interrupting me. This isn't going to be easy for me, but I think it's something I have to tell you."

Severus nodded and Harry immediately began speaking again. "I want to start with saying I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten distracted with my exploring and skipped lunch. I didn't think about how it would effect me, and I think I've done more than my share of not considering how things will effect you."

"I will need you to help remind me if I am forgetting about things like food or sleep. I'm not always good at remembering them." Harry took a deep breath before continuing with the hard part. "It's hard for me because I'm very used to be being both hungry and tired. I think that you know that the muggles who raised me don't care for magic?"

Severus nodded and Harry continued, "Well as you can imagine this did not help how they felt about me. They didn't abuse me or anything. I think my uncle wanted to hit me sometimes, but he never actually laid a hand on me. When I was in trouble or disobeyed them they punished me by locking me in my bedroom, the closet under the stairs."

Harry took another breath to gather his courage to continue. He hadn't realized exactly how hard this would be to share. "Sometimes I would be in there for days, but even when I obeyed everything I wasn't given much to eat. I always had to be up early to do my chores which included cooking, but I wasn't allowed to eat until all of the Dursleys finished. My uncle and cousin both were avid eaters and rarely left much for me."

Harry had to turn away to finish the last part of what he wanted to say, "I don't think I will ever be able to handle you being hungry because of my carelessness. I remember just how awful it was to be hungry and to watch everyone around me eat. I can't be the person who tells anyone else that their need for food is less than mine. I won't be my family. I know the bond makes things different, but I just c-can't."

**Severus POV**

Severus was shocked and speechless. He had never felt so many conflicting emotions in his life. He was furious at Albus for allowing Harry to be left with muggles who abused him. He was furious with the muggles for hurting Harry. He was frustrated that Harry couldn't even call his treatment abuse. He was sad and hurt that Harry had experienced such grief over him.

But the worst of all was that Severus could not remember ever feeling so happy in his entire life. Harry's explanation of his childhood might not be the physical touch that he craved, but the trust in being given the memories was huge. He had never expected to receive so much emotional contact from Harry. He wanted to weep tears of joy, but he was terrified that Harry would see or somehow know that Severus was happy.

He was sure that if Harry had any sort of clue just how happy he was that Harry would never be able to believe that Severus didn't hate him. Severus called upon his years of practice and shoved all of his joy deep down until he couldn't even feel its warmth anymore.

"Thank you," he finally said softly.

Harry nodded as though Severus's answer made perfect sense. "I figured the least I could do was explain my poor behavior even if I can't promise to not repeat it."

Severus considered just leaving it there, but he felt that he couldn't repay his master's complete honesty with anything less. "I meant thank you for the trust in telling me that. I know that you don't fully trust me or my reactions, and it would have been easy for you to simply tell me that it was a reaction you would be attempting to change."

"I-I had more questions, but I think I'm done for the night. I'm going upstairs. Let me know if you need anything, please."

Severus nodded and allowed Harry to rush out of the room rather quickly. Severus cleaned up the dishes and placed the leftover food in another stasis spell. When he was done he felt itchy, but he couldn't think of anything else he could to serve Harry. He smiled slightly as he realized that tonight's emotional intimacy proved that someday he might know Harry well enough to know exactly what to do to please him.


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise, surprise

Thank you for all the continued support! I can't believe there are over 100 people following this story. Sorry it's a bit longer before this update. I was away on a business trip most of the week sans computer. As always I don't own anything, just enjoying playing. Feedback is always welcome. Expect time to start jumping a little quicker.

Harry POV

Harry couldn't believe it had only been two weeks since he had left the Dursley's for good. Each morning he still woke and expected to find himself back there and Potter Manor to be a dream.

Harry went to breakfast and was pleased to see that while breakfast was laid out, it was a much more modest spread. Severus sat the moment after him, but when Harry finished loading his plate the older man merely grabbed a piece of toast.

Harry raised an eyebrow towards the older man who flushed and quickly dished some porridge for himself as well. "Not feeling hungry?" Harry asked softly.

"I am, but I wanted to make sure you got enough, Master," Severus mumbled.

Harry was confused before he realized that the foodstuffs he had purchased must have been dwindling. "Ah, are you telling me it's time for us to go shopping," Harry said softly with a smile.

"Yes, Master."

Harry considered his next words carefully. How to impart the importance of what he wanted without overly scaring Severus. "Severus, since you do the cooking I trust you will tell me when we need to do the shopping. I won't have you not eating in order to avoid it."

"Yes, Master." Severus sighed and turned away. "I just know that you're hiding and I didn't want to force you to expose yourself unnecessarily."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Severus immediately looked over and appeared to relax when he say the amused smile on Harry's face. "Look, I may not want anyone to know where I am, but I'm not exactly afraid of being seen. Yeah, it would be inconvenient if Death Eaters or The Order was to find me, but I'm not worried about it."

"How can it not worry you, Master?"

Harry sighed as all of the lingering feelings of happiness slid away. "I think I would go mad if I let it worry me overly so. Maybe it's because I've never been safe. I've been in the world for 6 years, and my impending death has been foreseen through all of them."

Severus nodded, but didn't respond verbally. Harry forced a grin and continued, "Besides, I have a plan."

"More polyjuice, Master?"

"Nope, that was a good trick, but I don't think I'll be able to use it again. If the Order is as smart as I think they are they'll be ready for that. I have a mix of muggle costume and glamour I plan on using. But the best part of the plan? I can apparate back here in a second and I've been spending the past two weeks warding Potter Manor up and down. There are anti-apparation fields and unplottable spells. The only magical signatures allowed right now are yours and mine. No one could follow me."

Severus POV

Severus could not believe the casual way Harry spoke of doing impossible magics. "How did you-" Severus stopped himself as he realized that question was most likely going to be seen as critical.

Harry merely grinned. "I've spent a lot of time studying defensive spells. I suppose it's a side effect of being on someone's hit list since you were three months old."

Severus felt emboldened by Harry's calm demeanor and grin. "But it takes a dozen wizards to properly cast an unplottable spell."

Harry's face darkened and Severus again cursed his inability to say the right thing. "I know you think I rode the curtails of my fame, but I hope you will trust that I take my magic very seriously. I have to, everyone is counting on me after all."

Severus slid from his chair and dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry, Master. That's now how I meant it. I didn't doubt the spells that you cast. I was merely trying to express how impressed I was at your abilities. Please tell me how I may atone for my thoughtless words."

Harry reddened slightly and turned away. "It wasn't that hard. Maybe no one else has quite the motivation I have."

Harry left before Severus could reply. As Severus did the dishes and put away the leftovers he tried to figure out what he should do. He still struggled to understand Harry. Although he had to admit to himself that Harry had been much better to him than he had any right to expect, he still felt consistently lost. What had Dumbledore been thinking?

Severus usually spent the time that Harry was occupied in the library, but he decided to explore and see what other wards and protections Harry had been building. He was a little embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the boy creating them. He had assumed Harry had been exploring, but it seemed it was doomed to forever underestimate his master.

Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't help it as he realized that Harry had actually been modest as he described the manor's wards. The only place he had seen wards like this had been Hogwarts.

"Is there anything in particular you want? I'm going to Diagon Alley as well. School starts back up soon and I thought I'd better pick up my supplies as well."

Severus wanted desperately to ask to accompany Harry, but he could tell that the excitement of getting away was appealing to Harry. He had the feeling that part of what Harry was looking forward to was getting away from him. "No, Master."

Harry reached out and briefly clasped Severus's shoulder. His movement looked nervous, but Severus still felt joy and contentment settle over him. Harry had been working on increasing intimacy in ways that he could manage. "I'll be back in time for dinner. Maybe I'll bring takeaway? Anything you've been missing?"

Severus suddenly felt very sad as he realized Harry's gesture meant nothing to Harry. It was one thing to know Harry owned him body and soul, but a completely different thing to realize that he could mean so little to Harry.

Harry POV

Harry knew that he shouldn't be so excited to be going shopping. He had to admit that while studying and developing his magical defenses were good, it still felt like he was hiding. He was a little disappointed that Severus didn't want to go with him. It wasn't that he loved spending all of his time with Severus, but he was finding that having adventures by oneself wasn't as much fun as sharing them.

Harry apparated into Diagon Alley without a further word. He didn't want to pressure Severus into being seen in public with him before the older man was ready.

Harry quickly picked up the supplies he could, but he was disappointed to realize he didn't have his list and couldn't pick up everything. With a sigh Harry thought to himself that at least the wards had properly blocked incoming owls as he'd meant them to.

Harry popped into the post office and wrote Hermione a quick note.

Hermione,

I find myself unable to complete back to school shopping. Could you please pick up my books and supplies? Feel free to get yourself a book from me as a thank you. My owl from Hogwarts should have come to you, as that's the safest. I hope you and everyone are well.

Harry

P.S. I'm sending a note to Gringotts to ensure that they will release enough for you to get my supplies.

He popped into Gringotts and left the instructions for Hermione to be able to access the vault his parents had left for him and to take as much money as she wanted. The goblins looked at him a little funny, but agreed that they would be able to manage his request.

Walking down Diagon Alley made Harry feel very lonely. He didn't realize just how alone hiding from the wizarding world would make him feel.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Harry heard a voice behind him. He turned quickly and spotted an unfamiliar face that quickly shifted to Tonks.

Harry started to spin so he could apparate away. "Harry! What are you doing? It's me, Tonks. How did you escape? Is that why you're in disguise?"

Harry stopped and blinked at Tonks, giving her the time to grab his arm. What was Tonks talking about? "Escape? You mean from the Dursleys?"

"Wait, the Dursley's have had you this whole time? We were sure your magical signature was gone over two weeks ago. How did they manage that?"

Harry finally realized that Tonks assumed he had been kidnapped. No one could want to find their own path with the Order around. He pulled his arm free harshly and took a step back. "Tonks, I am so sorry." Without his wand or another word he cast a stupefy that knocked her over. Without another word he spun himself and apparated home.

Harry sat for a moment. He knew he would have to go back out, he hadn't made it to a grocer yet, but he needed time to pull himself together. He knew Tonks wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't scared of the Order, but he couldn't shake himself free of the sadness that had come with Tonks' look of betrayal as he disappeared.

Severus POV

Severus could feel his bond relax slightly as his master returned to the grounds. He waited eagerly for Harry to come back into the manor, but the bond remained slightly uncomfortable, telling Severus that Harry wasn't moving any closer.

Worried about what could cause his master to have come so close without returning home, Severus hurried outside. As he spotted he could feel something inside relax. Harry was physically whole and in no obvious distress.

When he was next to his master he realized that Harry might have only wanted some time alone to think. He didn't know what would be worse, to stay or to go. He dropped to his knees, looked down, and asked, "Master, is everything all right?"

Harry flinched as though Severus had startled him. "I didn't run into trouble in Diagon Alley, if that's what you mean."

Severus wondered what could have happened that Harry wanted to hide from him. "I was worried, Master. I am pleased to see you are well."

Harry laughed without much joy. "Well? I don't know about that."

Severus was unsure what to do. He didn't think his master wanted to speak about what happened, but he also felt uncomfortable leaving without being able to fix what was making his master so uncomfortable.

Luckily he didn't have to figure out what response would be most appropriate as Harry continued, "I ran into Tonks though. She recognized me. I suppose all the time she spends switching her face around has made her good at seeing through disguises."

Since Harry didn't seem to be upset at sharing with Severus he risked asking, "What happened, Master?"

"She thought I had been kidnapped. I suppose that means that Ron and Herminone have been worried sick about Voldemort having me locked up somewhere. Tonks grabbed me and I think she was going to pull out a port key." Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. "I stupefied her so I could apparate without her arguing with me."

Severus could hear the sorrow in Harry's voice and he desperately wished for the ability to banish it. "I'm sure they will understand."

"Will they? The whole reason I came here was to keep the people I cared about from getting hurt. What's the point if it means that instead of our enemies hurting them it's me?"

Severus could hear the guilt eating away at Harry. How had he never seen how much Harry valued everyone's well being more than his own? "Would your enemies truly stop at making them worry? Or hurt their feelings because a friend stupefied them?"

Harry POV

Harry couldn't believe that Severus was attempting to comfort him. He still felt like a prat for what he had done, but he was a little touched at the older man's kindness. Did the slave bond prompt that or had Severus been telling the truth when he said he never hated Harry? "I suppose I am being foolish. I suppose I should pop back out to get the groceries."

Severus nodded, but didn't move. Harry was still a little shaken and he realized he didn't want to go alone. "Please answer me honestly, but would you mind coming with me?"

Severus's eyes went wide and Harry was sad as he could see how scared of being seen in public with Harry that Severus was. "It's ok, don't worry about it," Harry said softly before Severus could verbally reject him.

"No!" Severus cried out. Harry blinked. Had Severus ever said no to him? Harry couldn't remember a single time since he had gotten his inheritance. "Please, Master, tell me what I did wrong so I may correct it. Of course I don't mind traveling with you." Severus paused and seemed to be considering whether or not to continue speaking. "I would love nothing more than to travel with you, Master. Please, tell me what I can do to atone and still be allowed this great privilege.

Privilege? And what was this atonement that Severus kept mentioning? "You mean you're not embarrassed to be seen in public with me?"

Severus bent into a lower bow. "Of course I am not embarrassed to be seen with you. I would be honored if you entrusted me to travel with you."

Harry shook his head slowly as he realized yet again how much he kept misjudging the other man. He reached his shaking hand out and gently rubbed Severus's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't trust you before; I was just trying to protect you from being seen with me. Sometimes the bond urges you to do things that might make it easy for someone to guess you are a slave.

Severus leaned into Harry's gentle touch. "Did you plan on locking me away here at Potter Manor forever, Master? Am I not to be permitted to return to Hogwarts with you?"

Harry sighed and pulled his hand back. "To be honest? I had hoped the bond would be settled by then. Isn't it supposed to be a secret? So Voldemort doesn't know you're a traitor?"

"That is the plan that Headmaster Dumbledore and I had, but I don't see how we can continue it, Master. With the Headmaster it was easy to hide the signs of my enslavement as I was supposed to defer to him, but I don't think I can hide it with you. I could not even treat you as I treated my favorite students let alone how I treated you, Master. I am sorry, but even if we reached the highest level of intimacy I don't think it would remain a secret. I will understand if you wish me to stay here, Master."

How could the older man be so accepting of his position as a slave? Harry didn't think he could face the world knowing he belonged to another person. "Don't worry Pro-Severus. We'll figure out something. In the meantime let's go get some food." Harry lifted his arm and Severus melted into the embrace as Harry spun and apparated them to an alley near a grocery store in Surrey.

Severus POV

Severus felt great relief as Harry prepared to apparate them to get groceries. Harry didn't hate spending every moment with him. Harry wanted him to accompany him. Severus didn't think he'd ever heard a more beautiful question. He cursed himself for almost ruining the opportunity by not reacting correctly.

Severus was careful to avoid overly speaking with Harry at the store to minimize calling him Master.

After shopping they went back to the alley they had apparated into and prepared to return home. Severus was sad he didn't need Harry to bring him there so Harry wouldn't be placing his arm around him again.

Before they could pop home a small deranged looking owl flew straight into Harry.

"Master, are you ok?" Severus asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, just Ron's stupid owl doesn't know how to do his job. Let's see what my mates have to say."

Harry held the note out and allowed Severus to read with him. Severus was touched about the trust implied in the gesture.

Harry,

What is going on? The Order is sure you've been kidnapped, but between the letter Herminone just got from you and the report Tonks made everyone is confused now. What are you doing, mate? Are you going after you know who without us? I thought we were in this together. Please let us help you, we're your best mates. Don't you trust us? If Errol succeeds in finding you he won't leave until you write back.

Ron

P.S. Herminone says she'll get your books tomorrow, but she would much rather join you on whatever crazy mess you're getting yourself into.

Harry sighed before turning back to Severus. "What do you think I should do?"

Severus was shocked. Harry was asking for his opinion? Severus felt like joy was consuming him. "I think if you don't answer them than that owl will be the death of us. And I believe your friends are stubborn enough to seek another way of finding you, Master."

Harry nodded. "I think you're right, thanks." Harry scribbled a reply on the back of the note and gave it to the owl. "We better go prepare the manor for guests. I have one other stop to make, do you think you can get back there on your own?"

Severus tried to stop the wave of pain that hit him as his master prepared to leave him again. "Of course, Master. Would you like me to put away the groceries and prepare dinner?"

Harry grinned at him. "I told you I'd get takeaway didn't I? It would be great if you put away the perishables, or at least put them under a stasis spell, but otherwise enjoy the night off from the kitchen." Harry popped out before Severus could reply with his denial that he needed a break from his duties in the kitchen.

With a sigh Severus tried to remind himself that Harry wasn't trying to eliminate his feelings of joy at serving his master, he was trying to be kind. When his eyes were closed and he focused fully he could almost believe it was because Harry cared about him.


	7. Chapter 6: Four's a Crowd

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I moved 3000 miles and have been busy with all that entails. I promise I have no intentions of giving up or not finishing this. :) Thanks so much to everyone who has liked/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. You feed my muse.

**Harry POV**

Harry had been anxious all week as he prepared for Ron and Hermione to come join them at Potter Manor. He hoped they wouldn't stay mad, and he hoped they would be able to understand why he had felt the need to not go to the Order this summer. He knew better than to hope that they would understand his situation with Severus. He only hoped he could prevent Hermione from creating a version of SPEW for Severus.

Harry practically bounced downstairs when the morning of their impending arrival finally came. "Don't forget we'll have company by dinner time," Harry reminded Severus for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Master," Severus said calmly, without annoyance or frustration in his voice.

Harry knew that Severus has told him many times he didn't mind having the two Griffindors join them, but Harry couldn't help but wonder how much Severus was dreading their company. He wondered what it would be like to not be able to express your annoyance.

Harry sat down and thanked Severus before digging into breakfast. Harry had to admit that having someone to take over the cooking was rather nice. Harry knew how to cook, but years of having to do it for the Dursleys had made him lose any liking for it. At least there was one thing he felt comfortable letting Severus do. He felt like he spent more time squirming and trying to avoid letting the older man do things for him. Harry felt guilty, but time didn't seem to be making it easier for him to let Severus clean up after him.

Harry found himself stopping after only a few bites. As excited as he was his anxiety was giving him an upset stomach.

**Severus POV**

Severus dropped his fork as soon as Harry stopped eating. Harry might insist on Severus eating with him, but he couldn't eat in front of his master if he wasn't eating. "Is something wrong, Master?" Severus asked anxiously. "Did you want something else?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, it's good, thanks. I'm just feeling a little anxious."

Severus sighed. He wished that his master could just tell him what he needed. "I am sorry, Master. How may I ease your anxiety?"

Harry squirmed as though he was nervous. Severus wondered if his master would ever figure out that he couldn't be wrong in how he treats Severus. "I really don't think you can. I just wish I knew how Ron and Hermione are going to react. I think I'm just nervous."

Severus understood why his master was being nervous. He personally felt that the two Griffindors were bound to bring tons of trouble with them. He was terrified that they were going to insist Harry get rid of him. He cringed whenever he thought about how many points he had deducted from each of them. Severus smoothly sunk to his knees. "Tell me what you want me to do to ensure their visit is pleasant, Master. I will do anything."

Harry went red. "What do you mean? You think I'm worried about what you'll do?" Harry looked shocked and confused. "I'm worried about how Ron and Hermione are going to react, but that has nothing to do with you or how I think you'll act."

Severus felt a fierce joy that his master is not worried about his behavior or reactions. It may not be much, but it shows that Harry is starting to trust him. "If it is merely their reactions to me that you are worried about I could remain in my room while they are here." Severus took a deep breath before continuing, "Or I could leave the manor if you wish, Master."

"You want to leave while they are here?" Severus's eyes widened and Harry hurriedly continues, "It's ok if you want to leave, I understand."

Severus felt his stomach drop. What had he done wrong? "No, Master! I wish to be near you, to be able to serve. I beg you, please, don't send me away. I did not mean offense, please tell me how to atone and earn forgiveness, Master."

**Harry POV**

Harry tried to ignore the small happy feeling that Severus didn't want to leave. "Then why would I send you away? I told you, I'm working on not hurting you. You told me that being too far away from me makes you uncomfortable. I imagine Ron and Hermione will be here until we return to school."

Severus looked down. "I know, Master, but I also know how much you care for the comfort of your friends."

Harry hates that Severus expects him to place his friends' happiness over Severus's safety and comfort. "Look, Severus, they are likely to be upset, but they'll get over it. It's not the first time they've been angry with me and I doubt it'll be the last. They're my closest mates, we'll be fine. You don't need to leave or hide yourself in your room." Harry sighs before stepping closer. He reached out and gently placed his fingers under Severus's chin so he could force the older man to look at him as he continued. "But you can if you want to. You can leave and go home or hide out in your room. Whatever you need to make this work."

"Thank you, Master," Severus said softly while making no move to escape Harry's touch.

Harry felt suddenly embarrassed and he almost tripped in his rush to back away from the older man. An apology sat at the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to see Severus stiffen further, as he always did when Harry apologized. "I need to be getting to where I'm meeting them," he said quickly before he escaped outside.

Harry's butterflies grew as he got closer to the spot he had set his portkey to deliver his friends. He hoped they wouldn't try to bring anyone from the order as the wards were only set to allow their magical signatures. He sat down to wait nervously. In his hurry to avoid Severus he was over an hour early. He sighed as he ran through the list of things that could go wrong for the millionth time.

**Severus POV**

Severus thought about how he could encourage Harry to not run every time he said or did something to increase their intimacy. Harry lightly touching his face, even if it was to control his position, had been wonderful, but the pain of watching Harry almost trip in his hurry to not be near him was devastating.

With a sigh he decided it was hopeless, even if he was able to figure it out he didn't think Harry would be touching him at all in the near future.

Severus cleaned up from breakfast and did a quick sweep of the spare bedrooms. He knew they were perfectly prepared, but he couldn't stop himself from checking one last time. Harry let him do so little, he had to ensure what he was allowed to do to serve was perfect.

Severus was startled when he heard the front door slam closed. He stood anxiously trying to decide if he should go downstairs or wait until his master was ready for him. He reluctantly moved towards the voices, but he remained out of sight.

"What do you mean foolishly running away like a child isn't all you need to tell us, Harry?" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Come on, Mione, it's probably his plan to defeat you-know-who! And we're here to help now, it'll all work out," Ron said.

"Er, it's rather complicated. And, Ron, I already told you I don't have a plan. Just a library I'm using to learn all I can so when my moment comes I will be prepared."

"And why couldn't you prepare at headquarters? Do you understand the sacrifices everyone has made for you to be safe?" Hermione harshly asked.

**Harry POV**

Harry felt his temper rising as Hermione berated him for his foolishness. Why couldn't she find a new hobby that didn't involve obsessing about his choices? "Of course I know, why do you think I couldn't be there? Why I couldn't watch people I cared about die one by one as they protect me-"

"What's he doing here, Harry?" Ron interrupted.

Harry looked up and winced as he saw Severus coming down the stairs. He considered asking Severus to go back upstairs and to avoid the issues, but he decided it was better not to drag this horrible day out. "Er, he is the complicated part I was telling you about."

Severus stopped in front of Harry. He looked at him, clearly waiting to be told what to do. Ron snorted. "That doesn't answer my question, mate. What is he doing here?"

Hermione looked relieved. "If the professor knew about Harry's plans it must be ok. Why didn't you tell us, Harry?"

Harry felt himself squirm. He wished he could leave Hermione believing that. Things would be so much simpler if he did. "Hermione I need you to remain calm. I think it would be easiest if you read this," Harry said as he held out the letter from Gringotts.

"What? Why can't you just explain?" Hermione sighed before accepting the letter. Harry backed up a couple of steps nervously. "Is this a joke, Harry? It's not very funny."

"I wish I could tell you it was a joke, but it's not. I got that letter after I officially turned 17."

"Harry, there are no slaves. People can't own people!" Hermione said, her voice raised.

"Sure there is," Ron said thoughtfully. "There are at least a dozen types of enslavement spells." Ron stopped, his eyes bulged out. "Harry, you enslaved Professor Snape? Wicked."

Harry winced. Why did life have to be so complicated? Suddenly he understood why Severus had offered to remain at the manor when Harry went back to Hogwarts. He was going to have to deal with these types of reactions from everyone.

"Slavery spells? That is absolutely barbaric. Harry, I insist you free Severus right now! How could you do something so evil?"

Harry winced again and flushed with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. Was Hermione wrong? Hadn't he wondered the same things?

**Severus POV**

"With all due respect, Ms. Granger, that is not your business," Severus said stiffly when Harry looked crestfallen and didn't answer.

"Professor, I know the spell might be confusing you, but it will all be ok. We'll figure out how to break the spell. You'll be ok again," Hermione said, like she was talking to a small child.

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at Her. Even if Harry looked broken from her careless words he would still be upset if Severus was rude to her. "I am not confused, Ms. Granger. You shouldn't talk about things you can't possibly understand. I do not appreciate you insulting my master or I. If you can't be civil then perhaps you should leave," he said with only a slight edge to his voice.

Harry winced but didn't argue. Severus hoped that Harry wasn't mad at him, but he couldn't help what he said. He needed to protect Harry, and he couldn't stand the insufferable know-it-all to start with. Who was she to tell him how he was feeling? Or to determine what was best for him?

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron said thoughtfully, "Besides why would Harry do a thing like that? This is the best thing ever. Just think of what we can make him do."

Severus paled slightly, but he would greatly prefer Ron's cruelty to banishment. He shuddered slightly as he realized that he had just thought that he preferred a Weasley's company to being sent away alone. He spared a moment to regret just where life had brought him. He was about to reply when he saw Harry step forward.

"Will both of you please shut up. I thought we'd been through enough to work through things, but clearly you haven't been able to grow up. I can't believe the two of you. Ron, he's a person! How would you feel if you were surrounded in people you didn't particularly like that had power over you? What if it was someone you loved? Your family? You can't just treat people poorly when you don't like them. If you do you're not better than people like Voldemort." Harry yelled.

"Right and-" Hermione started.

"And you aren't any better! You need to stop being so judgmental and grow up. Life isn't black and white. Didn't the damn house elves teach you anything? Just because someone or something doesn't live like you want them to doesn't mean they're wrong. You don't get to choose for everyone." Harry stopped his yelling to take a deep breath. "Severus and I are going for a walk outside. You two will remain in here. I'm disgusted about how little you think of me and how immature you are being. If I stay I'm going to say something I'm going to regret. If you both can't grow up a bit, I'd rather you weren't here when I got back. The floo is that way."

Harry grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him away. Severus stumbled slightly before following Harry. Harry stopped abruptly as soon as they were outside. He mumbled a spell before stomping towards the woods at the far end of the property.

Severus hesitated a moment before following Harry. He did say they were going on a walk together, right? Harry dropped to the ground on his knees and Severus was startled to see he was crying. Severus quickly joined him and hesitantly touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master. I will do better-"

**Harry POV**

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were more polite than their behavior merited," Harry said without emotion as he swallowed his tears.

Severus shrugged. "I'm glad you feel I didn't do anything wrong, but I will still figure out how to be better. They are your closest friends."

Harry snorted. "You think anyone watching that scene would think so? I love them, but I," Harry stopped and took a deep breath. "How can they be my best mates if they think so little of me?" He shook his head. "And if they are, how can they be wrong?"

"You knew they would react poorly. It doesn't mean they don't care about you. Maybe I should leave? To make things easier?" Severus offered softly.

Harry pulled away, sitting with his knees drawn up against his chest. "Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to be around any of us."

"No! I don't want to leave you, Master, but I do want to make things easier for you. Tell me what you want and I will do it. Clearly I am not getting better at anticipating your desires."

Harry contemplated telling Severus he's right and letting him leave. With a sigh he decided the man deserved the truth. "It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't right. Well, Hermione was right, Ron was a stupid git. I know it's wrong to own another person. Even if I'm doing it for good reasons, does doing something evil make me evil?"

Severus moved to sit next to Harry. "Ms. Granger was not right. I agree with you that both of them were being immature. Slavery spells may be dark magic, but that does not mean you are evil. Master, I am thankful each and every day that you accepted my service and saved me from true evil. People who are evil do not wonder if their actions make them evil. Evil people work to convince the world they are correct. Good men act well even when it's difficult."

Harry leaned forward on his knees and sobbed until he felt empty again. "How are we going to do that again?" he finally asked softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your friends may have been acting like idiots, but I don't think you will need to repeat this news, Master."

Harry was surprised when he laughed. "Yeah, I think the news that your professor and pseudo enemy has been enslaved will stick with a person. I meant how are we going to do that again with others? How will we go back to Hogwarts? What will we do when we see the members of the Order? Do you honestly believe anyone else will take the news calmly?"

"I do not know, Master. We will figure it out. I will do whatever it takes, whatever you need."

Harry wished Severus's attempts to comfort him had been more effective. The older man may have said they would figure it out together, but his voice clearly stated that Harry would find the answer. It seemed no matter what he tried he would be unable to avoid responsibility.


	8. Chapter 7: One step forward, two back

A/N: Thank you all for the continued feedback and support. I appreciate it greatly, and it really helps keep me motivated to continue the story. The boys aren't going in the direction I originally imagined, but they're taking me to where the need to be. See previous chapters for the full disclaimer, but I still own nothing (sadly).

**Harry POV**

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed when he realized his knees were getting sore. "You think we've been outside long enough for them to be gone?"

Severus looked like he didn't want to answer. "Perhaps we have been gone long enough, but I don't believe your friends will be gone when we go inside, Master. I'm a little surprised they didn't follow us out."

Harry laughed suddenly. "I changed the wards. They could only leave the house through the floo. I'm sure they tried to follow us, but I didn't think that would be productive."

He wondered if the older man would comment on the lack of morality in locking his friends in the house, but he wasn't surprised when Severus merely nodded and said, "Maybe giving them some more time would be wise, Master."

Harry laughed again and found himself leaning against Severus. He was tempted to agree, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He straightened reluctantly before saying, "Nah, if they aren't gone they won't be leaving. And it won't get easier to go back in there."

Despite his words he makes no effort to stand up. Severus finally asks softly, "What do you want me to do when we go back inside, Master? You haven't told me how I can make this better."

Harry wished it would be that easy. He shrugged and said, "Probably because I have no idea what to do."

**Severus POV**

"Would it help if I explained how I came to be your slave, Master?" he asked, dreading the answer. He didn't want to share his history with the two insufferable Gryffindors, but he didn't see another way of helping them to understand why this was important.

Harry stared at him for several long moments. He wanted to squirm and apologize, but he held himself still. "You don't owe them any explanations, Severus. You can tell them whatever you want, but you don't need to say anything you don't want to."

He felt like sighing. While part of him appreciated that Harry didn't want to order him about or hurt him, he knew things would be considerably easier if Harry could assert his wishes a little more effectively. "I want to do anything I can to make things easier for you. I would gladly share anything you wished with anyone. My only desire is to make you happy."

Harry sighed and Severus stiffened. "Severus, it would make me happy if you didn't have to share things you'd rather keep private." He relaxed slightly. He wasn't looking forward to sharing intimate details of his life with students he didn't even like. He was fiercely glad Harry hadn't ordered him one way or another because he knew he would tell them anything if it would lead to Harry's happiness.

Harry stood and put his hand out to help him up. He let Harry help him up and didn't resist when Harry's hand lingered around his own. "I think it might go better if you let me talk to them alone," Harry said as they started to walk back towards the manor.

Severus felt guilty for the wave of relief that rushed through him. "Yes, Master. I'll head to the kitchen and start dinner, if you have no objections."

Harry smiled and he felt fierce joy. He had caused that smile. Despite everything going on, he had been able to do enough to bring his master some amount of joy. For the first time he felt like having the Gryffindors in the manor would not ruin everything.

**Harry POV**

Harry felt a small wave of jealousy as Severus went straight for the kitchen and he went towards the living room where he could hear Ron and Hermione arguing. His friends abruptly stopped when he walked into the room. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to sound calm as he said, "I expected you two would be gone by now."

Hermione managed to look insulted. "How could you? We've stood by you through so much, we'll figure this out."

"That's not the impression I had before," he said coldly.

Hermione flushed slightly. "I'm sorry if it felt like we were jumping all over you, but I just think you haven't looked at all the options. We'll help with research-"

"No," he interrupted. "I may wish things could be different, but I like to believe I'm grown up to accept what must be. If you are only staying here to try to convince me I'm wrong or find the way to free Severus I really must ask you to leave. It's not that I don't appreciate your friendship, but this is hard enough without having to fight you too."

"Harry, we're your friends. You don't just get to push us away if you don't agree."

"You don't have to agree. But you do need to accept that it is not something you get to control. I don't want to push you away; I want you by my side. But I have more than my desires to think about now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. Harry started to follow her, but Ron grabbed his arm. "Let her go, mate. You know how she gets when she can't win an argument." Ron squirmed slightly. "Besides, I thought we should maybe talk too." He raised his eyes at Ron and waited for him to continue.

Ron sighed and looked down. "I guess I owe you an apology. I understand what you were saying, but you also have to understand that this is Snape we're talking about. I thought we hated him."

He sighed. He understood how Ron felt. A few years ago he might have derived some kind of pleasure from his professor's situation. "I don't hate him, at least I don't hate him anymore. I do understand how you felt, but I still don't get your reaction. There isn't anyone I would want to treat the way you talked about treating him."

Ron shrugged like it didn't matter. "Whatever, your slave, your rules. Now you going to show me around this place or not?"

**Severus POV**

He was thankful to be able to escape into the kitchen, but he worried about what the other two Gryffindors would do to Harry. He knew they weren't a threat to Harry's safety, but he was worried what they might convince Harry of. He had almost completed chopping the vegetables for the stir fry he was making when he heard a small cough behind him. He held in his sigh as he turned around. He was disappointed, although not surprised, to see Hermione behind him. Harry had made it clear he didn't need to serve or obey his friends, but Severus wanted them to be happy so Harry would be happier. "Did you need something, Ms. Granger?"

"I was hoping you might explain to me why I shouldn't be researching spells to free you, sir."

Severus was unable to hold back his sigh anymore. "Is it too much to believe you might simply trust that this is what I want, Ms. Granger?"

"I don't see how that could be true, Professor."

"Ah, I forgot you held all the answer to everything. My apologies."

Hermione blushed fiercely. "No, professor, I just want to understand. Don't you want to be free?"

He wished he could be as naïve to believe that everything was fixed so easily. "No." Hermione looked frustrated so he sighed again and continued, "I ask you to stop trying to convince Mr. Potter to free me. I am thankful every day he has graciously accepted my service. If he were to refuse me or I was to be free of him I would find myself belonging to the Dark Lord once more."

"But we could fix that too then, I'm sure of it!" Hermione stated, looking more excited.

"I assure you, Ms. Granger, it is not possible. Headmaster Dumbledore and I explored every possibility. I am happy with my life, is there anything I could say to get you to leave it alone?" He regretted the edge that entered his voice, but he was struggling with managing his frustrations.

She had gone a bit pale. "I suppose it is like the house elves. I just don't understand," she said softly.

"I assure you, I am no house elf," he said stiffly.

"No, Professor, I only meant that when I worked to free the House Elves they grew very annoyed with me. I hear what you're saying, but I can't help thinking if we were able to free you that you would be happier."

He was frustrated. He may not have everything he wanted, but he could feel himself getting closer every day and this child was going to ruin everything. "I'm sorry that my decisions don't meet with your standards, but I must insist you allow me to make them."

"I'll try, Professor, but I just don't think they're really your decisions," she said softly as she left the kitchen.

He forced himself to focus back on making dinner as he held in the tears that were attempting to escape. Harry already fought his own guilt over the slavery issue, it wouldn't be hard for her to convince Harry that Severus would really be happy and thankful once he was free.

**Harry POV**

He had to admit showing Ron around his Manor had greatly improved his mood. He hasn't realized just how much he'd missed his mates. Having a family home was great, but he had forgotten how much more important having the people he cared about around was. Hermione found them as they were looking at the library.

"I think you should come back to the Order with us, Harry. I know you think you have things under control, but I really think you'd be safer there. And they could help with the situation with Professor Snape," she said softly.

"It's not their business, Hermione. Just like it's not yours. And I'm not going back there. Not unless you think they have a plan for taking out Voldemort."

"You could help us create a plan, Harry. Think about it!"

"You could help me create a plan here, Hermione. I just found my family home. I'm not leaving yet."

"That'd be brilliant, Harry! Hermione, think of it, we should be working together," Ron said cheerfully.

"I'm happy to help anyway I can, but I don't think I can stay here if you refuse to free Professor Snape. I'm trying to understand where the two of you are coming from, but what you're doing goes against everything I believe in. I really think you should come to the Order and see what they say."

Harry felt his blood turn to ice. "You can't tell them about Severus. It's meant to be a secret, Hermione you have to promise me."

Hermione was quiet for several moments. Ron spoke up, "Er, mate, do you really think no one at school will notice when he calls you 'master'?"

"I'm working on that, but in the meantime you can't tell anyone. We'll deal with people finding out when we're ready.

Ron raised his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture. "You know you can count on me, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione. She sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea, Harry. Maybe they could help-"

"Hermione, I need you to promise as my friend. Please. I need you to trust me. You can't tell anyone, please."

Severus came into the room and said. "Dinner is ready."

Hermione flushed. "I think it's time for us to be heading back, Ron."

"But, Mione we told them we'd be gone until-"

"Ron, I think it's time for us to go. Thank you for having us, Harry, Professor."

Harry thought he should feel more disappointed that his best friends were leaving so soon, but he was surprised to find he only felt relieved. He would miss them, but he wouldn't miss how complicated everything had gotten while they were visiting.

**Severus POV**

He had debated going upstairs to announce dinner being ready or waiting until they came down to find it on their own. He finally decided he needed to go upstairs so he could ensure everything was all right and Harry didn't need his help.

He winced when Ms. Granger announced that she and Mr. Weasley would be leaving so soon. He was sure it was his fault. He looked imploringly at Harry for some hint of what he should do to make things better. Maybe he should have hidden in his room or left the manor. He opened his mouth to offer to leave, but Harry shook his head no slightly.

Harry said goodbye to his friends and just stood facing the floo for several minutes after.

Severus wasn't sure what he should do, but he couldn't ignore the bond urging him to try something. "I'm sorry, Master. What can I do?" he asked softly.

Harry turned around looking confused. He softly finished whispering a spell. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry your friends left. I know you were hoping they would remain until school started back up, Master."

"Oh, right. Well, they kind of highlighted some issues I need to work on, so I really don't mind. It was kind of more awkward, don't you think?"

He couldn't think of what to say. Of course it had been awkward, he could have told his master that as soon as the idea struck him. "But they're your friends-"

"Shh. They are my best mates, they always will be. But it's fine. The most important part was that they knew I was safe, and they do. They're going back to help the order, they both were inducted this summer. Besides, there is no way Hermione wasn't driving you insane," Harry said with a small smile.

He didn't want to agree, but it was true. He didn't know how he would have continued to tolerate her, but he knew he would if his master required it. "It wouldn't have been so bad if she could have accepted that I know my own thoughts and desires."

Harry laughed and Severus felt warmth spread across his body. "That's Mione for you."

He didn't know how to answer so he decided to change the subject, "What were you doing just now, Master?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh that? I was changing the wards back to only accepting our magical signatures. It's not that I don't trust them, but I don't think the order is going to take it quietly that I'm out here on my own."

He had to admit that Harry had a point, but he still felt uncomfortable at being the reason why Harry wasn't getting to be with his friends.

**Harry POV**

He headed down to dinner with Severus following behind him. He got to the table and stopped when he realized it was only set for three. "Why is the table set for three, Severus?"

"I had assumed your friends would be staying, Master. I will clear that away immediately, I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. "No, I understood you thought they would be joining us, but why wasn't there a setting for you?"

"I thought that would make things more awkward, Master," Severus said softly as he looked at the ground.

Harry paused to consider the best way to handle this issue. He didn't want to scare Severus, but he wanted to ensure the older man understood that his comfort was equally important. He gently cupped Severus's face and tilted it so he could meet his eyes. "It would have been awkward either way, but I don't want you to ever act like other witches and wizards are more important than you. You may be my slave, but that doesn't have to be how the rest of the world treats you."

Y-yes, Master."

Harry gently stroked Severus's face before releasing the man and sitting at the table. Halfway through dinner he cleared his throat. "Do you know who the Headmaster will be this year?"

Severus looked surprised at the question, but he answered promptly, "I believe it will be Professor McGonagall."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's good, I think she will be open to a meeting. A little tricky since she is a member of the order, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Figure what out Master?"

Harry sighed. "Well seeing their reactions told me that we're going to have to have a good plan before going back to Hogwarts. I would like to believe we could manage it on our own, but I have the feeling we will need the help." He paused as he realized he was planning for Severus's life without consulting him. He flushed, "If that sounds ok to you, Severus?"

"Of course, Master."

Harry held in his sigh. "No, I don't want you to answer automatically like that. If you don't want to talk to her we won't. I don't want to force you."

**Severus POV**

He started to reassure Harry, but he paused. His master wanted his actual opinion. Tonight had already gone better than he ever could have dreamt. He expected that the unsuccessful visit would have set them back, but Harry had touched him more than ever and was now seeking his honest opinions. Slowly he said, "I don't know how it will help things, but I would honestly not mind discussing our situation with Professor McGonagall."

Harry smiled and Severus couldn't help returning the expression. "Excellent, I'll write her tomorrow and we'll schedule something. It'll be ok, I promise."

Severus had his doubts that everything would work out that easily, but he couldn't deny the feeling that things would be ok. He could feel the bond getting stronger, and for the first time intimacy felt like a real possibility.


End file.
